warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Hartstorm Fanfictions/The Traveling Storm/Hoofdstuk 1
Hoofdstuk 1 :Wolken kwamen tevoorschijn een mooie zonnestraal scheen door de witte wolk die stilletjes aan begon te vervagen, katten staken hun hoofd uit hun hol waar ze sliepen "Een mooie dag, voor te gaan jagen" merkte IJzelhart op, katten knikte grommend instemmend. Een rosse kater duwde IJzelhart kortaf opzij :>"Je mag wel oppassen Leeuwenbont!" :>"Je moet gewoon niet in de weg staan, IJzelhart" :>"Kijk jij uit! Dit is de laatste keer anders..." :>"Anders, wat?" :"Ugh, laat maar" IJzelhart liep weg naar Zomertulp die naast de Grote Steen zat te tongen met Eekhoornstaart. Roosstroom die de patrouille leidde kwam terug met Leeuwenklauw en zijn leerling Roodpoot. "Vangen! Hartkit" riep Kiezelkit het broertje van Hartkit, Hartkit vloog snel naar het mos waar ze mee zaten te spelen "Hebbes!" Het zilvere kitten stak haar klauwen in het mos, ze liep terug naar de kraamkamer met haar mos in haar kaak, een grijze Moederkat keek vreugdevol naar het kitten die speels terugkwam "Hartkit!" een zilvergrijs poesje maakte zich los van de greep van haar moeder. Het poesje liep naar haar zus toe, Hartkit knikte alleen maar. "Jullie gaan maar slapen" het zilvergrijze Kitten keek boos naar haar moeder :"Maar ik wil buiten blijven!" protesteerde het zilvergrijs Kitten :>"Nee, jullie gaan slapen" :>"Maar, Kristalstaart!" :>"Nee Vinkkit, je luistert naar mij" Vinkkit knikte triestig, ze liep met een hangende staart naar de kraamkamer daar werd ze begroet door andere drie spelende kittens vele jonger dan de andere trio. "Kom je nog Hartkit?" vroeg Kiezelkit naar Hartkit, Hartkit knikte teleurstellend net als haar zuster sleepte ze haar staart naar de kraamkamer snel keek ze nog naar de andere katten die druk bezig waren, één van de leerlingen met een rode vacht kwam terug met prooi in zijn kaak, samen met zijn mentor gevolgd door twee andere leerlingen die zaten te discussiëren :"Jij moest maar niet de krijgscode verbreken" de witte leerlingen die het had gezegd keek boos naar een grijze poes :>"Ja, sorry hoor!" :>"Ja, je moet je schamen" :>"Hou op Vogelpoot, je bent mijn zuster!" :>"Ik jouw zuster?? Nooit! Ik wil geen zuster die de krijgscode overtreed" :"Hou op, met dat gekibbel" gromde de rode leerling, Vogelpoot keek nijdig naar de oudere leerling maar hield haar mond "Weet je, Vogelpoot ik zal beter worden dan jouw" siste de grijze poes, Vogelpoot keek haar boos aan "Jij? Een betere krijger worden dan ik!? Nooit!" met een schaterlach liep Vogelpoot weg. "Hou je tem, Helderpoot" een lapjespoes legde het puntje van haar staart op de schouder van Helderpoot, de grijze leerling knikte maar woede vlamde in haar ogen. Hartkit schudde verward haar hoofd "Waarom kibbelen ze steeds?" vroeg ze zich af, haar blik gleed naar de oudsten die een konijn zat te delen, twee leerlingen zaten met Muizengal hun teken te verwijderen "Het stinkt!" merkte een rosse leerling op "Natuurlijk stinkt het Zonpoot! Het is Muizengal" miauwde een grijze kater, een grijze kater keek de twee leerlingen aan "Dit heb ik ook vroeger moeten doen jonge leerling" geeuwde de grijze kater :>"Was het niet walgelijk??" :>"Natuurlijk, was het walgelijk Regenpoot" :>"Dit moet ik nog drie manen volhouden" Zonpoot mengde zich mee in het gesprek :>"Dus jij bent over drie manen krijger!?" Regenpoot keek hem verward aan de twee leerlingen waren even oud, ze werden tegelijkertijd leerling. :"Ja, dat heeft Vederster me gezegd" Regenpoot knikte alleen en begon verder te doen met :de teken "Een krijger!" "Kristalstaart!" zuchtte Hartkit :>"Juist!" :>"Maar, ik wil buiten blijven" :>"Je broer en zus zijn al binnen in hun nest en jij niet!" :>"Maar, Kristalstaart het is nog zo vroeg" :>"Als jij niet naar binnen gaat wordt, Je morgen geen leerling" :"Ik ga nu meteen naar binnen!" Kristalstaart glimlachte, Hartkit strompelde naar de ingang van de kraamkamer ze werd begroet door Askit "Hartkit!" Het zilverkleurige poesje begroette Askit met een knik, maar stopte niet ze liep rechtdoor naar haar nest ze rolde zich op, en sloot haar ogen "Slaapwel" miauwde haar moeder :Katten werden rustig wakker in hun holen, de krijgers voegden zich bij een patrouille "IJzelhart jij lijdt de Dageraad-patrouille samen met Leeuwenklauw, Zomertulp, Roodpoot en Vogelpoot" IJzelhart knikte ze wenkte met haar staart de andere katten. Ze verdwenen in de Varentunnel gevolgd door een patrouille die naar de RivierClan werd gestuurd "We zullen laten zien, dat wij ons niet laten doen" gromde Roosstroom, de katten knikte instemmend met woede in hun ogen. Kristalstaart likte haar de vacht van haar kittens proper "Nee, even wachten zo meteen worden de drie kittens van Kristalstaart leerling" antwoordde een rosse kater die naast de Grote Steen stond, de Dageraad-patrouille kwam net binnen met prooi in hun kaken, alle DonderClan-katten gingen rond de Grote Steen zitten. Regenstaart en zijn partner Sneeuwvacht kwamen uit het hol gevolgd door Stormvlam en zijn partner Roodwolk. Ze gingen naast de jongere krijgers zitten, Regenpoot stootte perongeluk tegen Stormvlam en Roodwolk, hij zocht zijn zuster Goudspoot "Wat zeg je dan??" gromde Stormvlam. Roodwolk keek niet begrijpend naar haar partner "Hij deed het niet expres" verdedigde Roodwolk de leerling. Regenpoot knikte dankbaar naar de oudste "Het spijt me, Stormvlam" Stormvlam knikte goedkeurend naar de leerling. Vederster sprong op de steen "Katten, vandaag benoemen we drie kittens tot leerlingen" opeens riep Vinkkit: "Wie is eigelijk onze vader??" de DonderClan knikte instemmend "Ja, dat wil ik ook wel weten" riep Roosstroom luid. Kristalstaart deinsde achteruit. Ze keek verwijtend naar het jong die het had geroepen "Leeuwenbont" antwoordde de Moederkat. Alle katten keken verrast naar Kristalstaart "Gefelicteerd Leeuwenbont!" alle katten begonnen het te roepen "Vinkkit vandaag zal je bekend staan als Vinkpoot jouw mentor wordt Maanwolk" de drie kittens zaten voor de Grote Steen. Vinkpoot die nu leerling was likte de schouder van haar nieuwe mentor, Maanwolk leidde haar naar de plek waar ze moesten gaan zitten, "Kiezelkit vandaag zal je bekend staan als Kiezelpoot jouw mentor wordt..." Vederster keek naar Kiezelpoot "Jouw mentor wordt Eekhoornstaart" Eekhoornstaart liep naar zijn eerste leerling. Net als het ritueel likte ze allebei hun schouders. "Hartkit vandaag zal je bekend staan als Hartpoot" Vederster gaf een klein knikje naar Hartpoot "Jouw mentor wordt Luipaardveder" "Hartpoot! Kiezelpoot! Vinkpoot" <> Categorie:Hartstorm Fanfictions Verhalen Categorie:Hartstorm Fanfictions